


No Strings Attached

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recreation is always a great way to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Strings Attached  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Crichton/Chiana  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 831  
>  **Summary:** Recreation is always a great way to relax.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'oral' for my bingo card at 1_million_words

“Damn!” Crichton stuck his thumb into his mouth and sucked. It had been a bad day; one to end all bad days and smashing his thumb was just the icing on the cake. And to top it off he was running on literally no sleep. But that was pretty much a given since every time he closed his eyes he kept picturing Aeryn with him, the other Crichton, the imposter, the one who wasn’t him. He was pissed off and very cranky. He was also incredibly horny. It was getting to the point where his hand just wasn’t doing the job. But it wasn’t as if he had a lot of other options.

“Hi, Crichton. Need any help?”

He shook his head. He so didn’t need Chiana and her bubbly personality right then. “I’m good.”

A big grin spread across her face as she whispered, “I bet you are.”

Crichton rolled his eyes as his cock began to stand at attention. _Why in the hell did he find her so tempting? Was it only because he hadn’t been laid in quite awhile?_ “Go away, pip.” He was on the edge and didn’t want to risk doing anything stupid, for himself or Chiana.

Chiana walked closer, grabbed his hand and brought his thumb to her mouth. 

As her lips closed over the smarting digit he bit back a groan. _This was so not good. Well, it was good very good, but it wasn’t a great idea._

“Chiana.” His voice was husky with barely controlled passion.

She pulled his thumb out of her mouth with a loud pop that went straight to his groin.

“Shh. It’s okay, Crichton. I don’t expect or even want a commitment or feelings from you. This only for recreation, no strings attached.” She tilted her head sideways, the challenge written plainly on her face as she stared into his eyes. “Or don’t you like recreation?”

“Oh, I love recreation.” He cleared his throat as Chiana caressed his chest before sliding her hand down. It was so hard to concentrate with her fingers stroking his body. “As a matter of fact it’s one of my favorite things but...”

“Don’t you like me?” 

His mouth popped open. “Of course I like you, Pip. But we can’t do thi...”

She pursed her lips into a full pout before she interrupted him once again. “Come on, Crichton. I can make you feel so good.” Her fingers danced across the front of his pants, teasing the hard length as she spoke.

_Oh, he had no doubt of that at all._ His groan echoed through the room as she sank to her knees in front of him. 

“Let me show you.”

Of all the things he should be doing this wasn’t one of them. And he knew he should resist her but she was well... Chiana and after all he was only human. _How could he say no?_

Deftly, her fingers quickly undid his pants, freeing his straining erection. Her hot breath caressed his cock from base to tip. With a sigh of anticipation she slid her tongue around the head before she engulfed him in the heat of her mouth.

He couldn’t stop the moan, rumbling deep within his chest from erupting into a growl. It had been too long since anyone had... He quickly stopped the thought. No one had ever felt like this before. Nothing could compare to what she was making him feel, the things she was ringing from his body.

Over and over, licking her way up and down the length of his cock she brought him closer and closer to his orgasm until he thought he would go insane with need.

Her cheeks hollowed, his hands fisted into her hair as she took him deeper into her throat and swallowed. His eyes rolled back into his head at the feel of her throat constricting around his cock.

It was too much, he couldn’t hold out any longer. He gripped her hair tighter as his hips began to thrust faster, forcing his cock deeper inside of her mouth. “If you don’t want me to come in your mouth you’d better pull away now.”

Chiana began to suck faster, harder, her teeth scraped his cock sending delicious shivers dancing down his spine at the almost painful pleasure soaring through him.

“Chiana!” Her name was a garbled litany that fell from his lips as his hips pumped faster and faster until he came, shooting deep into the hot cavern of her mouth.

She knelt for a few more minutes sucking him before she released him, stood, and gave him a wicked smile as she licked her lips.

With a relaxed, grateful smile on his face, Crichton placed a loud, wet kiss on her lips before he swung her up into his arms and carried her over to the table. As he sat her down he whispered, “Your turn.” Before he slowly began to slide to his knees in front of her.


End file.
